Five Times Kajimoto Surprised Wakato
by Izumichan31
Summary: Kajimoto can be surprising sometimes. Kajimoto/Wakato


**Five Times Kajimoto Surprised Wakato**

**Waiting**

Wakato thinks that maybe he might annoy Kajimoto sometimes. Okay most of the time. While he knows his buchou is calm and would probably prefer being around someone more quiet than him, he also thinks that it probably wouldn't hurt for Kajimoto to get out a little more and have some fun. His friend is too reserved for his own good.

He doesn't expect the other to be waiting for him after practice. Kajimoto is waiting outside of the club room when he walks out to lock up.

"Buchou? What are you still doing here?" Usually Kajimoto's already gone home probably to study or something like that.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the arcade with me." Kajimoto says.

Wakato almost drops the keys. Kajimoto has never asked him to go anywhere with him. Well beside helping him practice after everyone else is gone sometimes.

"You go to the arcade?"

Kajimoto nods. "The twins drag me there with them sometimes."

Wakato doesn't know whether he wants to be annoyed at Youhei and Kouhei or thank them. At the moment he might just have to go with annoyed. They've been having Kajimoto all to themselves.

He composes himself and smiles at the the other. "Sure Kajimoto. Just let me finish locking up."

**Teasing**

They go to the arcade more. Now that Wakato knows Kajimoto goes there, he has nothing against dragging a protesting Kajimoto along with him. Not that Kajimoto protests much anyway. He goes alog with most of Wakato's wishes.

They play a few games. Both of them win some and lose some. Wakato losses more often than he wins.

"Hey... for someone who spends a lot of time studying, you sure are good at these games." He teases and prods Kajimoto on the cheek. He wants to know Kajimoto's secret.

Kajimoto swats his hand away and shrugs. Wakato goes for the other cheek and Kajimoto turns his head and bites the finger Wakato was going to poke him with.

Wakato blinks at him. That hadn't just happened, did it? He stares at his finger. Kajimoto bit him. Not hard, but still.

"You shouldn't bite Kajimoto. You don't know where my hand's been." Wakato teases. He can almost hear the 'Don't be vulgar' that will come out of Kajimoto's mouth any second.

Kajimoto sighs. "It's fine. I know you've washed your hands recently."

Wakato chuckles and deposits quarters into the next game. He thinks he likes this side of Kajimoto. He's not the same as he is at school where everyone's watching.

**Falling**

"I think I might be falling for you." Wakato means it. He really means it.

He thinks that he's liked Kajimoto for a while. It's only just now hitting him though. Maybe it's seeing a side to Kajimoto that he's never seen before. No, it's probably just Kajimoto himself.

Kajimoto laughs at him and he blinks. What's so funny about that? The one time he's really really being serious and Kajimoto laughs at him.

"What's so funny?"

"That's silly." His friend says. "You have a lot of girls that like you don't waste your time with me."

"Those girls are just my fan club." Wakato answered. He really couldn't be bothered to date any of them. It would ruin the whole club. Well he could ask out the president. She was different and everyone could probably expect it.

Kajimoto sighs and shakes his head. "I think it would be more troublesome for me if I'm the first guy you've liked." Those girls might have my head.

Wakato watches the other for a moment before he finds himself laughing at this. He never took Kajimoto to be the type that was vain.

Kajimoto tilts his head. "What?"

Wakato shakes his head with a grin and slings an arm around the other's shoulders. He leans in. "I like both guys and girls." He says into Kajimoto's ear.

His friend's face goes a shade of pink.

**In Love**

Wakato's birthday comes around and of course there's a large party. Wakato can't seem to have anything small. His fangirls shower him with affection which is expected. He enjoys the attention and he gets several birthday kisses.

When the party's over, Wakato is sad to see them all go, but he's talked Kajimoto into staying longer so it's fine. He's having the other help him put away his birthday presents.

"Hey Wakato..."

Wakato pauses in his movements of putting presents away. "Huh? What is it?"

"I like you..."

Wakato blinks. "I... like you too..."

Kajimoto shakes his head and looks away from him. "No, I _like_ you..."

It takes him a moment to get it. He blinks and stares at him. Just a month ago Kajimoto was calling him silly. He grins.

"Like I said, I like you too."

**Kissing**

Kajimoto is better at kissing than Wakato thought he'd be. It's strange, he's never seen Kajimoto with girls or more never heard about the other dating anyone before him. He's sure everyone would have been talking about it if Kajimoto had.

But he won't complain. He has Kajimoto in his lap and he likes him there. Kajimoto seems to like it there as well he's made no attempt to move since Wakato pulled him there. Not yet anyway.

Kajimoto bites his lip. Wakato doesn't mind. He bites back and pulls away with a grin. This is way better than the kisses the girls gave him.


End file.
